mahoushoujo_sitefandomcom-20200213-history
Tsuyuno Yatsumura
was one of the main characters in Mahou Shoujo Site. Appearance Tsuyuno was a fair-skinned girl with short blonde hair and yellow eyes. She was usually seen wearing her school uniform. When using her stick, the tips of her hair changes to orange and blood drip from her mouth. Personality Tsuyuno was seen as an emotionless girl being straightforward and quite cold most of the time. After meeting Aya she begins to change. She slowly starts to open up and show emotion. History Tsuyuno was born shortly after midnight as the younger of two female twins, with her twin sister (technically being born the previous day due to it being before midnight at the time). Afterward, Tsuyuno and her sister were given up for adoption as their mother died during the childbirth, their father disappeared, and their relatives did not want to take custody of them. As a result, Tsuyuno was adopted by Mr. Yatsumura and Mrs. Yatsumura, a childless couple, after which she lived a happy and ordinary life. However, one day, a burglar named Soji Odano broke into their house and murdered her adoptive parents (her adoptive mother was pregnant at the time, consequently her unborn adoptive sibling also died). Tsuyuno had hidden, but Souji found her and told her not to tell the police, threatening to come back and find her when she grows up, she spends the next few years in fear of him coming back until she is chosen by the Mahou Shoujo Site and decides to strike first. Abilities Freeze Time Her smartphone stick has the power to stop time at her own will and can add one or several people to move so that they are not affected by her ability by writing their name on the cell phone. When she uses her stick, her emblem is a crescent moon. As the new Ni, she has the power to simply freeze time just by clapping her hands and can keep anyone unfrozen by thought. Energy Discharge It was shown in the anime that when she was brainwashed and was chosen to be an admin, she was granted with her stick (which was originally her stick to freeze time) but with a new ability to discharge rose colored plasma balls where its size and power can vary depending on her will. Mind Control She once used Nijimi Anazawa's stick to control Nana when she attacked Aya, Rina and her. She can only utter a few words as she didn't have enough strength to say more words. Force Field She once used Mikado Ikemata's stick to protect Rina Shioi from Nijimi Anazawa from afar using a lighter stick that can let anyone use magic at any great distance. But considering that she had been using it since they left the hospital, it took a great price on her body, making her lose much blood and going into a coma, and shortening more than half her life span. She also used this to protect her friends from Nana in Site Episode 11. This is the last Magical Stick she used before "dying" in the anime. Distant Magic After defeating Rina Shioi and obtaining her collection of stolen sticks she was able to use the Lighter and Roomba stick which allows her to any magic from long distance by placing the Roomba at said location then activating it via the lighter, she used this to protect the comatose Rina by leaving the Roomba under her hospital bed then using the Mechanical Pencil to thus then project the barrier around her in long distance. Slice In Episode 11 of the anime, Tsuyuno uses Sarina Shizukume's stick to try and defend herself from Nana, she manages to cut off Nana's left arm. Trivia * When she was happy or amused, she would still have a blank expression on her face. * She was often annoyed by other people. * The kanji for her last name "Yatsumura" (奴村) can mean "slave" (奴) and "village" (村) respectively. * Tsuyuno was a vegetarian. * It is not known if her adoptive sibling would have been a child or a little girl. ** Furthermore, she was a child during the massacre, so if her adoptive sibling was born it would currently be a child. * She and her sister are the first couples of twins to appear, the second couple of twins are Ray and May. * In theory, Tsuyuno was also Aya's younger sister, since she was the second that came out of the maternal's womb. * She and Sakura Sakaki have many similar traits: They saved the main protagonist of each story at a critical moment, thought the main protagonists' stick is useful and that they should partner up, and become closer to the main protagonist. Sakura and Kayo began to have a sister-like relationship, while Tsuyuno and Aya began to have a relationship that involves some romance. * Tsuyuno's hobbies included gaming, sleep, and swimming. * Tsuyuno liked vegetables, a mobile game app, honey, yogurt, cute things, and loose character. ** Tsuyuno disliked waking up in the morning and meat. * Tsuyuno's birthday was on April 9, a day after Aya’s.Birthday greeting by the author of the manga.Birthday greeting from the official anime account. ** Tsuyuno's zodiac sign was Aries, along with Aya Asagiri, Sayuki Ringa, and Kayo Komura. * In Chapter 104, it's revealed that Aya Asagiri was Tsuyuno's twin sister, in Chapter 105 explains that she and Aya were separated at birth and adopted by different families. References es:Tsuyuno Yatsumura de:Tsuyuno Yatsumura Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Magical girls Category:Mahou Shoujo Site Category:Deceased